


Danganronpa (100 Kinks)

by himeprince



Series: Danganronpa (100 Kinks) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeprince/pseuds/himeprince
Summary: Based off the writing challenge by @all-of-the-ships-are-sailing on tumblr. I probably won't get to all 100 prompts, but I'll try! (Most of these will be kamunami, but there will be other ships as well).





	1. Kissing: Fuyupeko

**Kissing**

"Peko." Her name resonating in the air struck a chord deep within her, causing her back to straighten automatically. Even though Fuyuhiko had complained multiple times - _'Peko, you can't just follow my every order now. Things are different. We're different. And I don't want our whole fucking relationship based off of our roles."_ \- it was difficult to break old habits. Though, maybe it wasn't an old habit that also caused her heart to flutter whenever he said her name.

  
The young yakuza was leaning against the kitchen door-frame, his head bowed so the shade from the hat covered his face. Fuyuhiko _never_ wore hats indoors, and this caused Peko enough alarm to put down the cooking utensil and cautiously walk to his side.

  
"Young Ma - I mean, Fuyuhiko?" No sooner had the words left her lips, she felt a pair of thin lips crash against hers. The kiss was quick and messy. Not the erotic, sexy kind of messy; but the teeth-crashing, painful kind of messy. Before Peko could realize Fuyuhiko just _kissed_ her, he pulled back hurriedly.

  
"Fuck, I'm sorry Peko, I don't know why I thought that was a good idea..." Sometime during the kiss, Fuyuhiko's hat had fallen to the floor. Without the coverage, Peko could clearly see that his face was cherry tomato red. His usually-bright yellow eyes were glazed over and focused on the floor, and as seconds passed and the silence became heavy, his foot started to tap a nervous beat.

  
It shouldn't have been surprising, they'd been officially together for two months. Obviously people kiss in relationships. But actually feeling his chapped lips on hers...  
Even though it had been a terrible first kiss, feeling Fuyuhiko that close had been...nice.

  
Peko hadn't realized she was touching her lips until Fuyuhiko coughed awkwardly, and her attention was brought back to reality. Though her face felt like it was on fire, her lips were cold and wet - probably from Fuyuhiko.

  
As she turned to the other; she contemplated apologizing, but hastily decided that pulling him into another kiss would be better.

  
And it definitely was.


	2. Discovering Boundaries: Ibukan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still nothing nsfw lmao, just fluff  
> also tw for the mention of sexual assault

** Discovering Boundaries **

 

Ibuki might not have been the brightest girl in town, but she was smart enough to realize when her girlfriend was uncomfortable.

  
Physical contact was always a battlefield when it came to Mikan, no matter if it was hand holding or kissing. Though it was a battlefield where the end result was Mikan's happiness, and Ibuki was ready to strap on her gear and fling herself into war for it. Truth be told, she didn't fully grasp the reason why Mikan flinched every time Ibuki tried to initiate contact. At first, it was a little hurtful that her own girlfriend didn't want to touch her, but as time passed Ibuki slowly learned to respect Mikan's mysterious ways.

  
Until they were lounging at Mikan's house, and Ibuki was going to burst like a balloon if she didn't find out.

  
"Mikaaaaan! There's something that's been bothering Ibuki for a while, and I wanna be sensitive about the topic but it's eating me alive!" The girl was perched like a cat on top of Mikan's bed, looking down with wide eyes at her girlfriend. Mikan flinched from the sudden noise and rolled over on the floor to look up at Ibuki.

  
"U-um, I'm pretty sure you weren't very consistent with the pronouns in that sentence." Mikan stuttered out.

  
"Oooh, forget the pronouns! Since we're in a relationship an' all, I need to know what you're comfortable with!"

  
Mikan seemed to be even more confused by that, and slowly raised a finger to point at herself.

  
"What _I'm_...comfortable with?"

  
"Bingo! Like, how you feel about kissing, touching, the passionate moments girls have. All that fun stuff!"

  
The poor nurse's face turned cute and pink, and Ibuki made a mental note to make Mikan embarrassed more often.

  
"Well, uhm. Whatever you want to do, I guess."

  
"No, no, no!" Ibuki took a second to hook her feet in-between the mattress and the bed, so she could turn upside down and stare at Mikan with obvious disapproval. "That's just wrooong! I want to enjoy a healthy relationship with you! In a band, one member doesn't do all the work, it's split evenly. And everyone enjoys the end result. I've treated every relationship I've had with this logic, and it's worked for me!"

  
"But this is your first relationship!"

  
Ibuki huffed and went silent for once, choosing to stare at her girlfriend. Mikan's cute face flushed even more, and she nervously looked to the floor.

 

"N-nobody's ever asked me what I wanted before...hehe..." Worry clawed at Ibuki as she noticed Mikan's eyes getting watery. Was she...about to cry?

  
Before Ibuki could rush over and drop the subject, Mikan slowly blinked out of her stupor and smiled. It was a nice smile; maybe a little shy, but the tears were replaced with happiness. And that was all Ibuki cared about.

  
"Really, I'm fine with whatever you want to do. Sex has been kinda scary for me in the past, but I t-trust you'll treat me kindly." The anxiety faded and the tense atmosphere faded as Ibuki collapsed to the floor. With a tight hug, she engulfed her girlfriend in a hug and shook her from side to side.

  
"I super duper triple love you, Mikan! We don't ever have to have sex if you don't want, and if we do I promise I'll be the best lover in Japan!"

  
"O-okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut next chapter lmao


End file.
